


The Benefits of Babysitting

by starlightmoa



Series: 너를 보는 내 맘 [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Broke College Student Soobin, Budding Love, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Irresponsible Yeonjun, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soobin babysits Tyunning, Spoiled Rich Kid Yeonjun, The maknaes are kids, Yeonjun babysits Beomgyu, but not really, yeonjun is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmoa/pseuds/starlightmoa
Summary: The smile on Yeonjun’s face was beautiful but Soobin couldn't help but frown as he glanced to the left of the boy. “Uh, there isn’t any kid beside you?” The breathtaking smile on Yeonjun’s face fell as he turned his head to check for himself. A soft ‘oh no’ left his lips and with wide eyes he muttered, “Oh my god. I lost him.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 너를 보는 내 맘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032573
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	The Benefits of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite MOA artists posted some fanart back in June with the caption "Broke college student Soobin have to babysit Tyunning to survive meanwhile spoiled rich Yeonjun was forced by his family to be responsible by babysitting Beomgyu and walk his new dog daily."
> 
> I was struck with such an intense amount of inspiration when I encountered the post that I've been working/writing this fic since July. Make sure to go check out the artist and I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> The MOA artist who created the fanart which inspired this fic can be found here: twitter.com/TAEBINIEST  
> The fanart that inspired this fic can be found here: https://twitter.com/TAEBINIEST/status/1276827406221770752?s=20

Soobin absolutely adored kids. He loved their chubby cheeks and the overwhelming innocence they exuded. He especially had a weakness for their shameless curiosity that inspired an endless list of questions and their unwavering determination. Plus they were cute. Which is why the dark-haired boy believed he would be okay with babysitting after his morning classes in order to make ends meet while he was getting his degree. However, he didn’t expect to be introduced to an unpredictable and wise six-year-old—Kang Taehyun—and a loud and energetic five-year-old—Huening Kai.

Don’t misunderstand Soobin. He didn’t hate the two young boys, in matter of fact, he absolutely adored the pair. After watching over them for a couple months now, he would do just about anything to make sure they were happy, healthy and safe. However, that did not mean they weren’t a handful, because they were. With Taehyun’s judgemental stares and occasional pranks mixed in with Kai’s need to constantly be in motion, Soobin usually left the Kang-Huening residence exhausted. And judging by the weather outside, bright and sunny, and the predicted report for the rest of the day, today would be just a little extra exhausting for the college student.

The mentioned college student, Soobin, was waiting outside the elementary school Taehyun and Kai attended. He still couldn’t believe he was trustworthy enough to pick up someone’s children directly from the school they attended. Speaking of which, he would forever be grateful to the Kang-Huening family for everything they had done for him—even if they weren’t aware of how much they helped him—and the generous pay. The thoughts of gratitude were interrupted when he heard a familiar shriek, “Soobinie! Soobinie!” 

The voice belonged to Kai. Soobin watched as the shrieking five-year-old ran towards him in excitement. How could Kai always be so excited to see him? He would never fully understand the entity that is Huening Kai, and he has come to accept that. Besides he loved receiving the notorious ‘after-school hug’ from said boy and would never dare question it.

After receiving said hug, Soobin crouched down beside Kai as the young boy began to ramble on about his day. He kind of felt bad for not being fully focused on Kai, but he still was missing half of the duo and needed to keep his eyes peeled for Taehyun. After all, the boy was considerably quiet in comparison to Kai.

Once he spotted the six-year-old making his way over to them, he smiled. “Sounds like you had a good day, Kai.” Soobin commented and stood back up to his full height, glancing at the five-year-old who nodded in agreement at his statement. 

“Hi Soobin.” Taehyun greeted as he approached the pair. He was clutching the straps of his backpack, a habit Soobin had noticed when he started picking them up from the school regularly. “Hi Taehyun. How was your day?” Soobin asked as he began guiding the pair back home. “It was okay.” He responded after thinking over the question, more than he really needed too. The six-year-old then settled his pace to match Kai’s.

“Taehyun!” Kai whispered, more like whispered shouted considering Soobin could hear him. “Remember the plan?” Soobin was curious but decided to let them be and act like he hadn’t heard anything. However, he did get a bit anxious when Taehyun smiled mischievously, nodding eagerly.

Scarily in sync with one another, the two boys stopped walking and turned their heads towards their caretaker for the afternoon. “Soobinie.” Kai spoke up, in an almost angelic, “We have a question.”  
  
Gulping a bit harshly, Soobin nodded, “Of course. What is it?” 

“Can we go to the park today?” This time the sweet angelic voice belonged to Taehyun. “Please, Soobinie.” And as if on cue, the pair both did their best puppy dog eyes. 

_Oh no._ Soobin thought. They were going to use Soobin’s weakness to their advantage. That weakness being saying no to cute things, aka the two of them. The caretaker furrowed his brows watching them closely and quickly looked away when he felt the words _of course_ bubbled up his throat. _No, Soobin. Don’t give in. Don’t give in._

“How about we make a compromise?” Soobin offered to the two elementary school kids, slowly almost hesitantly. “Compromise?” Kai repeated the word after his caretaker, testing the word out, before scrunching up his nose turning to Taehyun for an explanation. “It means to make a deal.” Taehyun explained briefly to his brother who made an ‘o’ with his mouth at the definition of the word. “Yes, let’s compromise.” Kai spoke confidently. 

Soobin chuckled at the interaction and nodded, “Do your homework first and then we can go to the park, okay?”

“Deal!” Taehyun and Kai said at the same time before deciding to run down the street to their house causing Soobin to chase after them. Yup, today was going to be extra exhausting. 

* * *

The park. It was a place Soobin had a love-hate relationship with. He adored the location because he could, in theory, sit on a bench and make some progress on homework while the two boys he was responsible for played or he could enjoy the day whichever way he pleased. However, he loathed the location because he knew that there would be at least one occasion where a single mother would stare at him a little too long for comfort or attempt to flirt. 

On this particular visit, Soobin decided to bring a book with him that he had been meaning to read for the longest time instead of doing any of his course work. “Taehyun. Kai.” The college student called out before the pair could run off. “Remember to stay in the playground, okay? Look out for each other and if you need anything yell for me.” He gave them a smile and pointed to the bench he would be seated at. The two boys merely nodded before dashing off to the playground. 

Soobin took his seat glancing around the park before opening his book and beginning to read. He ignored the feeling of eyes on him knowing that the mothers were probably trying to get his attention with a wink or otherwise. However, he did look up every few pages making sure he knew where his two boys were. 

After about five minutes of getting lost in his book, he felt a wet nose touch his hand and startled, dropping his book, “Shit.” He placed a hand on his chest to see a puppy sitting in front of him sniffing his fallen book. “You scared me little guy.” He muttered and gave the golden puppy a pet before picking up his book. “Where did you even come from?” He added as an afterthought looking at the dog’s neck to find no collar. _Irresponsible owner._ Soobin mentally scolded himself after making such an assumption. _Accidents happen all the time._ He reminded himself with a soft sigh as he watched the golden-furred puppy sit by his feet watching him intently. He silently hoped the owner was nearby because he wasn’t sure if he could handle prying Kai away from such a cute and soft animal. 

Soobin continued to pet the puppy beside him as he glanced around the park wondering if he could spot anyone who looked like they were looking for a lost dog. During his scan he spotted a blonde-haired boy on the opposite side of the playground who couldn’t be any older than himself holding a leash attached to an empty collar. The blonde seemed to be even more lost and confused than the puppy who was currently with him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at the empty collar as if that alone would manifest the dog to reappear. It was honestly a bit amusing. “Is that your owner?” Soobin asked the adorable animal with a chuckle.

Deciding to see if the extremely confused and cute blonde across the playground was the dog’s owner, Soobin got to his feet and lifted up the furry creature who responded by licking his face eagerly. _Gross._ He wrinkled his nose at the wet sensation making a mental note to head to the public restroom after this interaction to rinse his face. 

After a quick walk across the playground he called out to the blonde-haired individual who was still staring at the empty collar, “Hello?” The boy startled a bit turning his head towards Soobin with a dazed expression that was absolutely endearing. “Is this your dog?” Soobin asked slowly once he had the attention of the other boy.

“Yes! He is! Thank you!” The blonde blurted out rather clumsily causing an unconscious smile to grace Soobin’s face. _Cute._ He thought as he watched the stranger reach out for the dog. Soobin placed the puppy gently into said stranger’s arm watching as he slipped on the collar. _The collar is too loose._ Soobin noted as the material hung around the puppy’s neck. _No wonder the puppy got away so easily._ With the intention of not having the golden-furred animal escape again, he spoke up, “The collar really should be tighter.”

The boy widened his eyes at the statement and glanced at the collar, “I think you’re right. I just didn’t want to hurt him because I didn’t know how tight it should be.” A nervous chuckle left the cute stranger’s mouth. Soobin really couldn’t be upset. _That’s fucking adorable._ He thought as reached forward to fix the collar, “Two fingers should fit under the collar easily, that’s how you know it’s just right.” He continued to demonstrate what he had just said, receiving a nod from the stranger. 

“I’m Soobin, by the way.” Soobin introduced himself with a smile. 

“I’m Yeonjun,” The blonde responded and then gestured towards the puppy in his arms, “This is Max.” Yeonjun then continued to gesture to his left and add, “The kid beside me is Beomgyu.” 

The smile on Yeonjun’s face was beautiful but Soobin couldn't help but frown as he glanced to the left of the boy. “Uh, there isn’t any kid beside you?” The breathtaking smile on Yeonjun’s face fell as he turned his head to check for himself. A soft ‘oh no’ left his lips and with wide eyes he muttered, “Oh my god. I lost him.”  
  


Soobin widened his eyes at the muttered statement wondering if he heard Yeonjun correctly. _Did he lose a kid? How do you lose a kid?_ He thought and then cleared his throat, “You lost him?” Soobin spoke in disbelief. Yeonjun answered with a nod and placed the puppy on the ground, holding onto the leash tightly. 

“Have you, by any chance, seen a kid about this tall,” Yeonjun held his free hand up to about his waist, “with curly brown hair? He’s also wearing a white hat that says ‘BG’ on it.”

  
Soobin shook his head and stared at Yeonjun who was now frantically scanning the park for the kid called Beomgyu. A soft sigh left his lips, he figured he should take action now and ask questions later. “I’ll help you look for him.” 

Yeonjun thanked him about a million times as the pair began scanning and searching the surrounding area. Soobin made sure to check the playground every so often to check on Taehyun and Kai but also for the simple fact most kids often ran away to the playground. Yeonjun was ruffling in a bush and Soobin scanned his surroundings once again when a high-pitched scream caused the pair to jump in surprise, “Soobinie!” 

Soobin watched as a frantic Kai rushed towards him, “Soobinie!” The five-year-old repeated glancing at the blonde beside his caretaker and momentarily getting distracted by the puppy with them before he shook his head rapidly, words continued to rush out his mouth, “There is a kid stuck in a tree by the playground. Taehyun is staying with him but you’re taller so can you help him get down?” Kai was clearly worried for the stranger in the tree. Soobin automatically nodded his head, “Of course. Lead the way.” He gestured for Yeonjun to follow him as he followed Kai to the tree. 

“Taehyunnie! Is he okay?” Kai called out as they approached the situation, “I brought Soobinie and his friend.” Taehyun turned towards the trio approaching and replied, “Yeah. I think he’s just scared.” The six-year-old’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked back up the tree, “Beomgyu! Soobin is here with his friend. They’re gonna help you get down.”

Soobin and Yeonjun glanced at each other when Taehyun spoke to the boy who was stranded in the tree’s name. Silently, Yeonjun handed off the leash to Soobin and approached the tree, “Gyu? It’s Yeonjunie.” 

“Junie?” Beomgyu asked cautiously, looking down and spotting Yeonjun standing below. “I’m stuck.” The curly haired boy whined quietly. A soft snort was heard as Yeonjun responded, “I can see that.”

Taehyun and Kai stepped back, standing beside Soobin who was currently internally cooing at the way Yeonjun talked to the younger boy stuck in the tree. _He’s handsome and good with kids._ Soobin thought to himself but once again scolded himself. There was a child in a tree, clearly afraid for his life, and here he was ogling a boy he just met.

“I’m gonna reach up, just jump into my arms and hang on tight, okay?” Yeonjun briefly explained. The tree wasn’t high but it was high enough to scare a small kid like Beomgyu. Once Beomgyu was safely in Yeonjun’s arms, he was placed on the ground. “Don’t run off like that again.” Yeonjun said sternly, earning a small nod from Beomgyu. 

Soobin watched as Taehyun and Kai anxiously watched Beomgyu who was sniffling softly, using his sleeve to wipe his nose. The heavy atmosphere bothered Soobin. _Accidents happen._ He thought to himself before speaking up, “How about we go get some snacks?”

“Oh. You don’t have to do th—” Yeonjun began to speak up but was cut off when the three kids who were once sulking began voicing their hesitant excitement, asking if they could get their favorites. Just like that the group of five, plus the puppy, were on their way to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

Soobin was sitting back on the bench where his afternoon had initially started. After getting the snacks for the three kids, the group had returned to the playground. Except now he wasn’t sitting alone, he was sitting with an incredibly good-looking stranger. _What a strange turn of events._ Soobin thought as he glanced at the puppy sitting besides the two boys on the bench. He supposed that the day could have gone worse. Yeonjun isn’t all that bad. The blonde-haired boy just seemed to be new to the whole responsibility thing. Soobin glanced over at the focus of his thoughts, who happened to be watching Beomgyu play with Taehyun and Kai as if taking his eyes off the boy would cause him to disappear again.

“Are you related to Beomgyu?” Soobin curiously asked Yeonjun to turn his head towards him. “He’s my cousin.” Yeonjun replied easily leaning back into the bench observing Soobin. “What about you? Are you related to Taehyun and Kai?”

Soobin responded by shaking his head, “No. I’m just a babysitter their parents hired from my sketchy wed ad.” The comment made Yeonjun laugh. _I could listen to that laugh on repeat._ Soobin thought which made him a bit flustered. He really needs to calm down. It’s not like he’s never interacted with an attractive stranger before. Deciding to switch up the topic of conversation to keep his sanity, Soobin changed the topic. 

“I’m curious,” He said, causing the blonde to tilt his head to the side a bit in curiosity. “How did you manage to lose both your dog and cousin within a half-and-hour of arriving at a park?” He teased the older with a grin.

Yeonjun’s face flushed in embarrassment and he scoffed looking away from Soobin, “Listen. I’ve never had to look after two living things at the same time.”

Soobin let out a small chuckle as his defense, taking in the sight of the shade of red that covered Yeonjun’s cheek. _Pretty._ He thought to himself as he responded, “I guess we all have to start somewhere.”

After that statement a comfortable silence fell between the two as they looked towards the playground to watch their respective kids. Soobin liked to believe he was someone who took calculated risks. Never really spontaneously deciding to do something without much thought. However, as he turned his gaze towards the boy beside him and shamelessly stared he couldn’t help but feel the desire of wanting to get to know Yeonjun a bit more. Perhaps take him out and figure out what he liked to do when he wasn’t walking his dog or babysitting. Maybe hold his hand and kiss his cheek. Maybe that’s why he blurted out, “Can I have your number?” Startling not only Yeonjun but himself. 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he blushed. Soobin’s eyes always widened as he tried to explain himself. “So we can go out or something!” However, he soon realized what that implied as the flush on Yeonjun’s cheeks got darker. Soobin began flailing his arms, “I mean not go out _go out_ , er, I mean, i, if you want it can be like that? But like no pressure.” He was a stuttering mess as his own face began heating up under the stare of Yeonjun. 

After watching Soobin stutter his way through his statement, Yeonjun started laughing a bit face, still a bit red as he cleared his throat. “Of course you can get my number,” He held out his hand for Soobin’s phone. “And I’ll look forward to our _date_.” Yeonjun said with a wink.

After handing over his phone, Soobin watched Yeonjun enter his number with a grin plastered on his face. Soobin couldn’t believe his luck. If you would have asked him what he thought his day was going to be like he definitely would not have said scoring a date with an adorable boy. Perhaps, this was one of the benefits of babysitting: finding yourself a potential boyfriend.


End file.
